Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism of a golf bag cart, especially to a rear wheel interlock folding mechanism of a golf bag cart by which a bending base of a rear-wheel set is moved along with the upper frame being folded toward the lower frame to drive a rear wheel moving close to the lower frame. Thus the folding process of the golf bag cart is simplified.
Description of Related Art
Golf is an interesting sport with specific skills. Golf players need to walk casually across a golf course so that golf is popular with people of all ages. Most of golf courses are developed by taking advantage of the natural topography and there is a plurality of types of golf courses including mountain course, woods course, river course, hill course, etc. People enjoy the natural environment and feel relaxed. Moreover, the golf versatility has created challenges for all players. Besides their own skills, golf players need to have different types of golf clubs for different shots. In order to carry the clubs with certain weight within the game, a golf bag is required for easy ease of carrying.
Carrying the golf bag is fairly labor-intensive and inconvenient. Thus a golf bag cart has been developed for easy transportation of the golf bag and clubs. The golf bag cart has a certain volume for receiving the golf bag and a bunch of clubs and this has negative effect on the storage of the golf bag cart. Thus different types of foldable golf bag carts have been provided.
The foldable golf bag carts have certain limits while in use although they have a smaller volume for easy storage. During folding process, rear wheels of the golf bag cart needs to be pulled and adjusted manually. The rear wheels are unable to be moved and folded automatically. This causes inconvenience to users.
Thus there is room for improvement and there is a need to provide a novel golf bag cart with a rear wheel interlock folding mechanism that overcomes the above shortcomings.